Jale Auris
Introduction: Having been one of the most trusted and talented sorceresses to the Kirin Tor back in the years. Jale Auris hadb een severally invested into. Her mentors being some of the most fearsome magi of the day, Archmage Modera and Lady Proudmoore, for a brief time the former magna Aegwynn herself, Jale failed no one's expectations, raising to be one of today's most experienced and powerful magi. Early years: Born in the city of Strom, Jale was of the noble line Auris. Her first encounters with magic begun at age of four, where Jale's talents were unvailed yet not discovered. Due to neglection of her parents for noble businesses, Jale's talents were initially noticed by magi that her parents from time to time visited. Upon their recommendation, Jale was sent away to the academy where she had a whole new life open up to her. Not quite caring for her parent's approvals anymore, Jale was thriving at the academy like never before, and soon she would be sent off to an even greater challenge, the great Violet City of Dalaran itself. Enrolled into Dalaran's academy, Jale had pleasure of watching other magi thrive while she went from the beginning as an apprentice, being given a master named Athila. Not long after that, an invasion went over Lordaeron by the Burning Legion and Dalaran was next. Lady Proudmoore already left off with her expdition, Jale along with rest of the young hopes was left protected outside the city. After the city's ruins, magi came back together and teleported the city to Northrend, along with Jale. Making her new home in the frozen wastes without much family left. The Nexus war: As the invasion ended, Dalaran begun making few contacts with the outer world. Yet Jale, now 21 years old, kept herself updated on these contacts. The wide knowledge of Dalaran being rebuilt came with the Nexus War, war between the blue dragonflight and the Kirin Tor which became something even more terrifying, enough for the Red Dragonflight to join in. The blue flight decided they would invade upon Dalaran, this is where Jale joined the war front and became a sorceress in the Nexus War and later War against the Lich King. They managed to fend off the dragons, yet her first war experience left the sorceress stressed. She asked Archmage Modera for assistance in studies, which Archmage granted, later as the week's passed, Modera made Jale her apprentice. Hence Jale became successor of the title Jaina Proudmoore once wore, becoming apprentice of the Six. Lady Proudmoore: Not long after recieving the new title, Jale had many doors open up to her. She became a special agent to the Kirin Tor and was allowed great deal of attention when it came to War against the Scourge. It didn't pass long before Jaina herself wished to who was the female with her former title. Finding Jale, Jaina offered her company, being impressed by the sorceress she realised what Modera saw. After the visit there was the fight against Malygos himself. Jaina and Jale held close through-out the fight, after which they made celebrations of the victory. Jaina spent the night in Jale's room before returning to Theramore - this time it was with Jale, whom she made her apprentice, the title gave her acknowledgement to the Alliance, and the young sorceress even met King and Prince Wrynn. Battle for the Undercity: After the events at the Wrathgate, battle for the Undercity came to be. There was no diplomacy to it and upon request of the Alliance, Jale was no longer neutral, she was on the side of Alliance when it came to this battle and hence no longer member to the Kirin Tor, much like her mistress. The battle raged on until the halt when it came to battle between Horde and Alliance. The battle begun yet both Jale and her mistress stood down, until Lady Windrunner came to the battlefield, shooting Valeera and taking her hostage she made the Alliance leave her city. Taking this as much of a lession that sometimes a violent act can stop the violence, keeping it to the back of her mind. Icecrown Citadel: The Pinnacle of the war, battle against the Lich King. Keeping herself collected as always, Jale hardly had any emotions for the man she was about to fight, but person dear to her did. Having to ignore moments of weakness, Jale along the other heroes pressed on through the Icecrown Citadel and faught the Lich King directly. Having died and been ressurected to the end of the battle. Jale describes the feeling as something...of the other worlds. Keeping her life happily to herself and making it something of a greater value. The Cataclysm: With the Shattering upon the world, Theramore suffered many floads, Jale was in charge of magi squads that dried the land and kept civillians safe while Jaina was off to the summits in Stormwind. Upon Jaina's return struck the cataclysm, while Horde and Alliance were in worse and worse diplomatical standings. Jale took diplomacy upon herself, yet she was not able to reach to the new Warchief. Next to all of this she had found out the black dragonflight had her father captured. All of this made her leave the diplomacy and all businesses around Theramore to Jaina, deciding to go off and deal with the Black Dragonflight personally, in Badlands. Abilities: Jale as a sorceress in battle usually picks to stay at side and keep her distance, she is known as a sorceress of wide skill range, usually unpredicatable for the enemy due to wide knowledge of schools. Yet she is reknown for her powerful teleportations that can take away whole war groups and ability to conjure several elementals to her aid. Mistress of cojuration and transmutation, Jale has good standings on both elements of fire and frost, her fireballs and pyroblasts are among the most feared. In battle against a mortal foe, Jale will usually use her teleportation to keep herself at bay and try to use diplomacy to solve the situation, if that fails, most of the times she shall attack with frost magic to slow the victim down and cool them off attempting to force a surrender. Against demons and undead Jale has no mercy, she will release her spells to their fullest, blowing enemies away with powerful blizzards and shattering them with cold winds. Sudden appearance of family: Jale thought her family was dead for more than half of her life time, but in the recent events, Jack, Lina, Derek and Tom proved all to be alive. But problems came to erupt soon enough. Her father Jack thinks her foolish to work on diplomacy with Horde, seeing her and her mistress' task as nothing but wasted effort, her mother wishing for her to get married and assure a position of great nobility. Although her brother and uncle support her and loosen the pressure put upon her. Appearance: Jale stands out as a tall individual with a curved body type. Her most reknown feature are her deeply blue eyes and her blonde hair of great lenght. Usually she is graced by make up to support her facial features. Her fashion choices depend on the occassion, most of the times she will avoid cloaks and hoods unless it's time of battle or a bad weather, mostly seen in robes of high quality or in a more advanturistic gear. Personality: Jale's personality type is often compared to her former mistress', people usually putting them in the same box for it, while in truth Jale is known for much fiercer actions. She doesn't hesitate long before striking if the foe doesn't wish to co-operate and will from time to time in a hurry make impulsive decisions that she may regret at a later date. Otherwise to people she doesn't know well, she is usually presented as kind soul of a soft heart that would do anything to help those in need. Trivia: -She is capable of playing the piano. -She is natural blonde but an intelligent mage. -She is known to enjoy good wine along cheese. -She holds Halion, staff Jaina once used, given to Jale as a gift. -She fluently speaks Thalassian. Custom Model: Uh.jpg ST.jpg SING.jpg SC3.jpg Sc2.jpg SC.jpg SAA.jpg KISS.jpg BOW.jpg AP.jpg Category:Characters